


How I Met your Mother

by orphan_account



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Original Work, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Timothy Carlton - Fandom, Wanda Ventham - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fangirls, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love at First Sight, Shyness, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is coming home and on his way back he meets his  favorite author.What happens when he finds out that "he" is a "she"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How I Met Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/gifts).



> Hello!This is my first story I publish on this site and I'd like to thank my awesome beta ImNotPerfectSorry (kingkongkitty) for her help.Thank you sweetie!This story is for you!  
> I hope you guys like it.This may turn into something more,but let's see...

_“But why don’t you write a romantic story?”_

I mentally sighed for the hundredth time since I got on the plane .He couldn’t understand it. None of them could.  


_“You have a natural talent, Lynns. What’s wrong on wanting to expand your audience?”  
_

My publisher’s voice echoed along with the turbines. With my eyes closed, I could feel the headache coming.  


_“Why don’t you write a romantic story?”  
_

_“Why don’t I write a romantic story?”  
_

If at least the answer was that simple.  


“Excuse me” Quickly I opened my eyes to listen the little voice that was coming beside me. There weren’t many people on the first class, and the little girl seemed out of breath. She must’ve walked all the way here.  


I smiled at her.  


“Are yo…you…are…”It seemed that her words were mixed up with her enthusiasm .Which is why I understood her easier when she caught the book that was with the older woman (probably her mother) and pointed to the cover.  


“You?” Her eyes were sparkling with such expectation. Which is why I love to tell the stories. So this glow on their eyes never cease.  


“That’s me” I had to hold my surprise a little when the little girl seemed to be frozen on the spot and she looked torn between shouting and/or screaming .Fortunately, my statement made her start to talk.  


“I love your books! So much! My friends and I only read your stories all the time! Can you sign my book?” How could I tell her no?  


“Of course I can! What’s your name, sweetie?” I motioned for her to sit beside me, and that only made her happiness to increase.  


“Cassie” She was looking between me and her mother, almost as if she didn’t believe in what was happening .The happiness was also evident on her mother face.  


“Cassie! Just like one of the heroines from my book” She giggled and became shy when she asked if it was ok to take a picture with me. Of course I said yes.  


“Bye Cassie, have a nice flight” I waved for them, while I watch the two got back to their seats and noticed that there was someone sat behind me .It seemed that we were the only two people on that area, and judging by the time and weather condition, the normal thing to happen .It’s not many people who tend to travel on this time of the year, only those who have to .I didn’t gave it much thought, and went back to my cogitation.  


_“Writing a love story shouldn’t be too hard. These days, everyone can do it”  
_

_“Everyone except me”  
_

Damn it! I hate to doubt myself. And this is what’s going to happen if I continue with this stupid idea to write a love story. Whose idea was that?  


_Oh right, my publisher.  
_

***

The plain barely took off when the stewardess appeared with the lunch trolley .I wasn’t particularly hungry, but I wouldn’t dismiss a nice cup of chamomile tea at this hour.  


“Umm…excuse me” before I realized what was happening, I saw the young woman with an orange book on her hands.  


“Could you…?”I wasn’t used to this kind of treatment from people, and at that moment I seriously doubt if someday I ever would be. My plan in life was to be invisible, and I was good at it.  


Everything was going just fine, _until_ …  


“Of course. What’s your name?” Still, that didn’t mean that I should start treating people badly for recognizing me. So far, I’ve only been approach by a few, and they were been very kind and supportive to me.  


At most, I felt even more embarrassed than they were.  


“Sofia” I signed and took a photo later with her.  


“Thank you so much”I said. Too shy to order my tea while I saw her walking away with the trolley, without sparring a second glance towards the person that was behind me .Probably hungry and now mad at me.  


_A romance  
_

_A love story  
_

_A tale about lo…  
_

**I can’t do this!** .One thing is to write inspired by a muse and the other is to be forced to write something due pure pressure. And I can’t! What do my editors want from me?  


“Well, there’s a first time for everything” I heard the person behind me say .It was clearly a man; he had a strong voice, a bit tired, but not sleepy. I think we were probably the only passengers still awake by now.  


“Not that I don’t consider this a bad thing, but this is the first time that no one asks for my autograph” I laughed. Was he talking to me?  


From my qualities, the art of social conversations were far away from my reach .It was also probably that the man was only talking out loud to himself.  


“I’m so sorry, are you sleeping?” Now I was certain that he was speaking to me.  


“No” It was the only logic thing I could think on. “I’m sorry if the stir kept you from sleeping” Would it be more times like these? Ray had warned me, but I didn’t know how to behave.  


“Please, don’t apologize .I only thought the situation a bit…peculiar, so to speak” What did he mean by that?  


“Is it alright if I sit on the front with you? I feel like I’m being interrogated by the Big Brother” I smiled a little .Since working would be impossible for me, a bit company wouldn’t do me any harm.  


So I took the extra blanket for the mysterious passenger could sit by my side. While I put it on my lap, I felt his weight on the seat.  


The first thing I noticed were his eyes .How could I not to? They reminded me of a cat, it’s exotic shape and the blue of them was what most struck me. His cheekbones were defined and contrasted beautifully with his face. He was indeed a _beautiful man_.  


“Hello” I said while turned to see him properly for the first time. He seemed to be in daze for a second, but quickly recovered.  


“Hello. I hope I’m not intruding your space. But it didn’t sound that you were sleepy either.” There was something about his voice that soothed me almost instantly .And that never happened. Or maybe it was the fact that everyone else were sleeping and it was all so quiet.  


_He could very well be a narrator.  
_

“Um, yes” it was true .I wasn’t tired .Just overwhelmed with a lot of things lately. “Actually, that you just saw, it will…happen more often to me from now on” I was struggling with my own words, which was common for me. I’ve always been more at ease writing than speaking.  


“I understand your struggle…on my profession, there are also moments such as these” he looked at me as if I should know who he was. Instantly, I felt bad.  


_Was he famous?  
_

“Ok…”I distanced myself a little from the man with cats eyes and, accidentally, some of my notes that I just begin to write fell on the ground.  


I was quick enough to gather them, but not without his assistance. And on some of them, my pseudonym was written.  
His expression changed in matter of seconds.  


 **“You’re C.R Lynns!”** from shock to incredulity, and then surprise. “But you’re a woman” Yes, what I keep listening every time someone first knows me. Well, not everyone, just the unbelievers that still don’t think that a woman can write “like a man”  


“I am...” I tried to distance myself in vain from him .That, as so many others, were in an inner battle in what to say next.  


“No, please, I’m sorry! I’m such a dick! Sorry again” He was rambling and a little red as well “I didn’t mean to sound like that .It’s just that I’ve read all your books, I’m a huge fan!” Now his expression was pure joy, just like Cassie.  


“Thank you” I was getting too embarrassed and this situation was too awkward for me. Would it be bad to call the stewardess at this time?  


“The way you write about the human nature is just incredible! And real and…I’m scaring you now, don’t I?”A little, but I wouldn’t say that.  


“No, of course not. It’s always nice to meet a fan” Something crossed on his eyes for a moment and he backed away a little.  


“Unbelievable! I go trough the same think everyday, and here I am, fangirling over you! I’m really sorry” He do seemed he was sorry.  


‘What do you mean?” I didn’t want him to feel bad. He just likes my work, there’s nothing wrong about it.  


“It’s just in my line of work” He looked at me as if everyone knew about it  


“I’m an actor”  


Oh, no.  


“Um, I’m sorry, I don’t watch a lot of telly” Between my books and my other projects, it was very rare for me to sit down and watch it.  


Surprise would be an understatement to express his reaction.  


“Oh, ok. Of course you don’t” This wasn’t helping at all.  


“Which one is your favorite? You said you’ve read all my books. It’s always good to have a fans opinion on what could I do next” Now it seemed that the subject would be forgotten when he took not one, but four of my books from his backpack.  


“I can’t make up my mind” And he laughed. His laughter was strong and carefree; I guess he was calmer now.  


“Can you sign them for me, please? I know you’ve probably heard this enough for tonight, but it would mean the world to me when I show it to my parents” _How cute is he_? Some of the pages were nearly falling and several others had marks and notes below each page.  


“You must like a lot of these books, sir” I said, starting to sign the first.  


“Ben, I mean, Benedict” he smiled at me once more “Benedict Cumberbatch”  


***


	2. How Your Mother Met Your Grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooo,after revieving such positive feedback I decided to write anohter chapter!This is dedicated to all of you wonderful people who read and liked my story.  
> Thank you!

I always thought that was something refreshing about travels. Go to a new place and see new things and people that are not a part of your everyday life is energizing.  


Just like coming back home. Unlike my friends, I appreciate travel by plane, train or car. I like to watch the scene change (even when all there is to see are clouds).  


To me, this short trip was more business related than fun. But it didn’t matter. My lawyers assured me that the situation wasn’t as critical as I thought.  


Besides, they’re lawyers! Who better to tell me to calm down, _right_?  


Still, to my surprise, there was Ben (he insisted that I called him Ben).  


We spent the rest of the way back (that became incredibly short) talking about small things. He seemed like a reserved person, but warm, and I liked that about him. I could never understood how some people pour their entire life to a complete stranger they just met.  


I’m also discrete, which is why we talked (as a matter of fact, he did almost all the work) about books. To my complete despair, every time I tried to change author, he cut me off.  


_“On your first book, you mentioned…”_   


_“You wrote once that…”_   


_“I related so much when you said…”_   


_Oh, what the hell_! I decided to make him happy. Besides, what were the odds I would see him again?  


***

It was on the daybreak when our plane landed and the rain just started it. It was cold, and for once, I didn’t forget to bring my gloves. I thought the airport would be remotely quiet.  


“What the…?”I barely got up from my seat, Ben was in front of me, adjusting his backpack, and we could see a conglomerate of women that were trying to enter on the landing area. At the time I didn’t noticed it, but several of them were wearing a blue scarf and black coats.  


Before me, I felt Ben held his breath. He, who spent the entire way back talking, was now mute; and he seemed very, very tired all of the sudden.  


That’s when I realized.  


That crowd, that seemed to increase by number and the volume of their shouting, by the time the passengers were near the designated area, were all there because of _him_.  


_Oh, wow_.  


_So many people_.  


_Did he face this everyday_?  


Look at him, he’s exhausted! Does anyone see this? Or cares?  


“Well, I…”My intention was to say a proper goodbye while we weren’t swallowed by the fans. Only, it was too late.  


In a matter of seconds, he was surrounded with posters, flashes and shouts. I must say that, despite everything, he was very thoughtful and patient with them.  


_Bye then_.  


It was impossible for me to get close now. And the prod I took (accidentally or not) on my ribs, increased our distance.  
 _Goodbye Ben_.  


On my own, I took my suitcase and followed on the opposite direction from the riot. From glance I saw little Cassie sleeping on her mothers’ lap, walking straight towards the taxi area.  


_I’ll better get one myself_.  


“Lia!” To my utter surprise, as quickly as I turned to the sound of a voice I knew so well.  


“Leo!” I hugged him with the strength any normal person would have at 4:37 A.M.  


“I can’t believe it! What are you doing here?”  


In this earth, it’s rare when you find a true friend. And that is what Leo is to me. He’s one of the greatest people I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet. We’ve met since we were 8 and became inseparable ever since. He’s been my rock on the hardest times of my life. And I was his.  


_So, it would be obvious that he had come to to pick me up_.  


“What a stupid question! I’m here so you can have breakfast with me” He took my suitcase effortless.  


“Breakfast at 5 A.M?”  


“It’s never too early for food, sis” I intertwined my arm with his, without sparing a glance back  


***  
The trip back was comfortable. Leo told me how our friends were and his job that he absolutely loves. Still, there was something in his eyes, and once in a while, his expression became sad.  


“Are you alright?” I never like to see him sad. Ever since we were kids, Leo was always good on making people laugh .As we grew older; I gave myself the task to make him smile.  


Everything he feels, I feel it too. Which is why I was ecstatic when I found out he was dating.  


“Is it Tony?” I admit, I was jealous. Which type of sister would I be if I accepted too easily the fact that I had to share my brother? And then, as I knew the handsome doctor, with honey eyes, and saw how much he made my brother happy, I could only wish for the happy couple the best.  


“What? No! Well…yes, sort of” I didn’t like the tone of his voice.  


He parked on the same spot we’re used to every time we come here for breakfast once a month. It was a habit of ours; we made it since we were kids. Only now, our parents didn’t pay for our meals.  


It was a small 24 hours diner, cozy and near my house.  


“Good morning Rita!” It always amazed me how an old lady could be so happy this early in the morning.  


“Good morning my favorite costumers! The usual?” I nodded yes and sat on our place, but Leo was still up.  


“Could you bring us two strawberry sundaes?”  


_Strawberry sundae_?  


Oh no, the situation was **worse than I could imagine**.  


It’s a childish thing, I know. But every time something shocking happened to one of us (bad grades, first date went wrong, the death of my parents) we always found comfort in talking and taking a strawberry sundae.  


_Even Rita knew that_.  


“Leo” My eyes were huge while I carefully took his hands in mine “What happened?”  


“Blimey, Lia” I could see through the lenses of his glasses that his eyes were sparkling with tears “I don’t know even where to begin”  


“Start from the start” Another joke of ours, only this time, there didn’t have any humor.  


“Sister…you know that I love you, don’t you?” I caressed his hands “And that we promised to always be there for each other” Where did he wanted to go from there?  


“The thing is…well…it’s…Tony got a promotion” Oh that was all it was about? I was desperate over nothing!  


“Leo, you little rascal! This is great news! Why didn’t you say so?” I smiled and let go of his hands that were drenched in sweat for no need. However, his expression was still rigid.  


“Yeah, I know” He gulped “The position they offered him is in New York”  


I froze  


_New York_   


_It’s far_.  


_**It’s really far**_!  


And I won’t get to see my brother whenever I want to.  


“Lia?”  


I knew I had no right to ask him to stay. Leo and Tony love each other very much. They’re the epitome of the perfect couple. It’d be extremely selfish of me to go through their feelings to satisfy my own.  


_And he’ll always be my brother, no matter where he is_.  


“Lia?”  


“I’m so happy for you and Tony, Leo” I got up to properly hug him, hiding my face on the crook of his neck, so he couldn’t see my tears “I love you and wish you guys all that’s best in the world” But with my voice cracking, I had no way to disguise.  


It was all right. After all, I couldn’t receive any other bombastic news today.  


_Right_?  


***  
When is that anyone ever seen a person say: _Oh, what’s the worst that can happen_? And nothing happens?  


**Because that doesn’t happen! It can ALWAYS gets worse!  
**

_Dear Lord, how did that happen_? I exhaled  


Everything seems like a huge nightmare.  


_I should have seen this coming_.  


_“Why are you still frowning, Leo_?”  


_“There’s something else I need to talk to you_ ”  


_“What?_ ”  


With my home computer being the only thing making sound and light, I saw my worst nightmare unfold before my very own eyes.  


_“Your identity wasn’t the only thing the hackers posted online_ ”  


Five days ago, a group of hackers broke in my agent’s computer and publicized his list of clients for the whole world could see. In less then 24 hours, he got shot by one of them.  


That was the reason why I was traveling, to see him at the hospital. The bullet only grazed his arm, but the frighten it made put him on the ICU.  


_“Don’t you worry, Lynns_ ”He said to me “ _They didn’t get much. In a few days, this will all be over_ ” He was so sure of it.  


_And I believe him_.  


As result of my ingenuity, I was exposed for everyone to see.  


My real name, date of birth, personal data…it was all there.  


But that wasn’t what got me mad.  


**No**.  


Because, below all of that, there was a list with all my different pseudonyms and which books I wrote, along the names of each institutions I helped, with the amount of money I’d contributed, which I’d gained from my books!  


I shut off my computer with unnecessary force, as if that would make me feel better.  


***  
I didn’t sleep.  


It was too early when I got home after…well, knew all of that, and there was no way for me to sleep now.  


So I remained still on my living room, gathering my things and thinking on what I would say to each one of those people I swore discretion to contribute anonymously.  


_“I’m sorry that your information that we value so much were leaked on the Internet. Would you want an autograph?_ ”  


I’m not even going to think on how things can get worse, because it might.  


_I won’t get near a computer for a long time now_.  


***  
Anonymously was how I worked.  


I was never interested on status or fame. _What was I going to do with it_?  


No. How many people can actually say they do what they love for a living? To me, that is more than enough.  


I always thought: Do what you love and help others. And period. Which is why I had such joy on helping others; not to have my name involved on some giant advertising (that’s what I didn’t want), but to know that I helped someone, someday.  


And now, the same people I help must think that I’m some sort of hypocrite.  


First, I called my lawyers .I told them what I was planning to do and go to the near people today and explain myself, and they’d send representatives on my behalf to the exterior. They told me it’d be best if one of them was with me, but I didn’t want any of it. The damage was done and it was up to me to fix it.  


_“You have a lot of nerve…_ ”  


_“But of course we understand…_ ”  


_“What a terrible thing! What happened to privacy…_?”  


_“Using our name as a façade! Hypocrite…!_ ”  


_“The popularity will do us good…_ ”  


It was 16:30 PM and I ran on half on the names on my list. Despite most of them were very understanding (they even send best wishes to Malcolm), not all of them were that way.  


It was killing me! I never wanted to take advantage on someone else’s name!  


“Have you eaten?” I looked to one of the people I knew very well, and she was one of the reasons why I wanted to apologize in person.  


“It’s been a busy day, Alicia” Food didn’t even cross my mind today. The last thing I ate was the strawberry sundae.  


“Well, you look awful. Here” She gave me a ham sandwich and took an identical one from her purse. I smiled fondly. It was the same meal I used to eat when I was an intern on her school.  


“Don’t worry about us, Lia. It’s just another scandal that will pass. Nothing more” She gave a bite and chewed in silence. Her expression was serious. There was something more.  


“Alicia, is something else bothering you?” I knew I was entering on dangerous territory by asking, but she was my friend.  


“Nicholas and I are getting divorced” She said it, without detours.  


**WHAT**?  


If there had ever been a couple that you were certain that would last forever, those were Nicholas and Alicia. They met since kindergarten; were childhood sweethearts, got married, have 5 kids and now 7 grandchildren.  


This is the kind of news that shakes your entire perspective. Because, if they’re not together, what other hope is there for us mere mortals?  


“May I ask, why?” She wasn’t looking at me and I didn’t want to impose.  


“It comes a time when it doesn’t matter anymore” She took another bite.  


“The love is gone”  


***  
 _“The love is gone_ ”  


I shouldn’t be this upset with her words. It wasn’t my business, and they are two adults who know very well about their decisions. The truth is, after the day I had, not many things made sense.  


When I left my keys on the table, I saw the envelope I’ve put there, before this whole thing happened.  


It was a ticket to see “The Phantom of the Opera” that I bought. Leo and Tony couldn’t go with me because of their schedules and I didn’t see a reason why not to go. I loved the theatre, and that was something we did whenever it was possible. In time, Tony started to come with us and it was always a blast.  


_How will things be from now on_?  


***  
I don’t mind on being alone. After a while, when most of your friends are married and/or have children, your choice of entertainment becomes limited.  


Sometimes I stop to watch people around me and imagine the kind of life they must have.  


I never wrote about real people, heavens no! That’d be awkward for me and I considered it a break on their trust, even indirect speaking. No, I prefer to think that my characters come at me spontaneously and I’m lucky enough to write about them.  


Leo didn’t know about my books.  


None of my friends did.  


Instead of being cross with me, my brother hugged me and told me how proud he was of me.  


This though, along with the response I had of all the people I met today, made me start to cry. And I let it all go freely. It seemed that the Pandora’s Box was opened.  


I don’t want to stop writing. I love what I do! Only now, everyone else knows about me.  


_And there’s no one I can talk about it_.  


When the first act was over, I stood up, along with the rest of the audience and went straight towards the loo to wash my face.  


_With a strange feeling of being watched_.  


***  
It’s not so bad. My eyes were a little puffy red, but nothing else. Nothing like the emotion in a good play to be the perfect excuse for crying.  


I fixed my brown dress and went straight to the hallway, leaning on a pillar. It was nice to go out sometimes, but this sense of being watched by each passing person, everywhere, was creeping onto me. Was that how celebrities feel?  


“Excuse me, Miss Lynns?”I recognized that deep voice in the middle of the crowd. And, to my surprise, wearing a dark suit that fit him very well. It was the man of the plane.  


“Ben! I mean, Mr.Cumberbatch. Sorry, I don’t know what should I call you” This time there wasn’t a mob of women all over him. In fact, no one spare him a second glance.  


“No, Ben please” he laughed a little and I could the dimples on his cheeks. He seemed more relaxed now.  


“What are yo…”He was interrupted by an older couple that came towards us.  


“There you are! Oh, hello, who are you?” The man had an elegant poise and was holding fondly the woman’s hand that was smiling straight at me.  


“Don’t be silly, Tim. She’s C.R. Lynns, the author that Benny met on the plane. How do you do dear?” I think I blushed. Benedict talked about me.  


“Oh, of course! Where are my manners? I’m Timothy, and this is my beautiful wife Wanda. We enjoy your work very much” Now it was Ben’s time to blush. He ducked his head and I heard him whispering something like “ _dad_!”  


“Thank you! I’m so glad to meet you. Your son talked about you all the time!” And it was true. On the way back, the only thing that made him speak, other than my books, was his family. And you could see why; they’re such a cute couple!  


“Are you here unescorted?” The lights were just let us know that the second act was about to begin and I think Ben was struggling to not let his parents to the talking.  


“Well, I…”It’s a bit pathetic; to admit it to people I just met. In my defense, I had a great view from where I was sit.  


“Our box has a spare seat. My sister couldn’t make it. Would you like to sit with us?” I could see that he got the chivalrous side from his father.  


“Well, I…”  


“Fantastic, then it’s settled. Come on, you two” I only felt Wanda’s arms guiding me through the opposite direction that I came.  


***  
“I am so sorry about them” Benedict’s parents were sat in front of us and we were a little on the back. “They can be a little demanding sometimes.”  


The lights were out, and yet I could see clearly the shape of his face.  


“It’s fine. I wanted to apologize about earlier today. I wish I could’ve said goodbye to you, but I don’t think your fans would’ve like that much”.  


“Shush, you two” They didn’t even turn from their seats, but I could see they were still holding hands.  


“I know, and I wanted to apologize to you for that. I had no idea they’d be there” Somehow, our whisperings became an intimate thing and we were closer to each other.  


“There’s no need for that, it’s your job. I understand”  


“Honestly, you two!” Timothy put his forefinger on his lips and looked at us.  


_Silence_.  


“I can help you. I mean, if you want” I looked at him without understand. What was he talking about?  


“With the fame, publicity, that sort of things. It’s ups and downs that came with. I know something about that.” This time, his parents remained quiet in front of us. Maybe they stopped listening.  


“That’d be…nice. Thank you” Maybe, meeting someone that went through a similar situation could help me a little.  


“Great! We can talk about it over dinner.” _Wait_ , what dinner?  


I never said anything about dinner.  


“Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch! Would you be quiet?” The authoritative voice of his mother would make any son to be silenced.  


“Do you like Italian food, dear?”  


“Yes ma’am” I felt like a child all over.  


“Then it’s settled”  


***  
 _So far I couldn’t understand how did I get to go the Italian restaurant with Benedict and his parents_.  


But I’m glad I did.  


They are such nice people! The way they look to each other after so many years of marriage and the way they treat their son says a lot about them.  


“Thank you so much for inviting me” I was sitting between Wanda and Ben, while Timothy was talking to the waiter and we waited for our orders.  


“And you didn’t want to come”  


“Oh Benny, stop teasing! It’s not everyday that we got to meet a famous author!” I was beginning to imagine that this was a gift that she had, to make people blush so fast.  


“Indeed, it is. To Miss C.R.Lynns” The drinks arrived and Timothy was the first to raise the glass.  


I felt strange. I wasn’t called by my alias for no one other than my agent and my editor. Being called C.R. Lynns by them seemed off. Those people have been so kind to me. The least I could do was to tell them my real name.  


“Actually, my name is Ophelia. Lia, please” From the corner of my eye, I saw Bens smile increasing.  


“Ophelia?” He said with a smug look on his face.  


“Yes, _Benedict_ ” I shot him a look that said-come-at-me-and-see-what-happens.  


“Very well then. A toast to Ophelia Danvers” He said and we drank.  


I never said my last name was Danvers.  


***  
The food was fantastic, and so was the company. Small talk was made here and there. It was unnecessary to speak all the time, it was calm and pleasant.  


I learn that, not only Ben, but his parents were actors as well. And I received some valuables tips from them.  


_“Do what you think is right and don’t care about others opinions on your choices_ ”  


_“There’ll always be those who want to criticize you. Trust on those you know you can rely on, because those will be your true support system_ ”  


They were all so nice to me. And the greatest thing was to see that they really liked my books.  


“I just really like to read your stories! I imagine it’s not easy to write to both children and adults. Can I ask, how do you do it?” It was so exciting to see the sparkle on their eyes. That showed that I was doing my job right.  


“Thank you, Timothy. Like I said to your son when we met, I write the world as the way I see it, and I’m very lucky that people share the same point of view as mine.” We laughed. The atmosphere was relaxed and pleasant.  


“I’m curious, Lia. If so many people read your tales, why don’t you take advantage of it? Your face on magazines, that sort of thing” Wanda asked me the question that most of people made me these days.  


**_Why not enjoy the fame_**?  


“Honestly, I don’t want people to see me only my appearance. I want them to know me by my words. I want to inspire, to help through my writing, and not to be a paperboard model in which petty people make absurd comments about my body and forget about my mind. I don’t want to be a face; I want to be an idea. And I’m rambling now. I’m so sorry” When I realized, I saw all of them staring at me, with enormous smiles. Benedict had the biggest of them.  


“I think that you, my dear, are a real treasure” Timothy said.  


“It’s rare young people today think like you do” Wanda squeezed my hands and all my jitters was gone.  


_If I turned my head a little while looking at her, I’d see Timothy wink at his son_.  


***  
“The night was wonderful. Thank you.” I was on the parking lot with Ben. His parents told me that it was too chilly outside for them and he gallantly insisted on escorting me to my car.  


“It was. I apologize if I didn’t speak too much. I was nervous. And my parents…well, you’ve met them” I laughed. His parents were an absolute delight! Why would he be nervous?  


“Ben” I remembered that there was a thing bothering me “How did you find out my last name? I didn’t tell you” His eyes were burning into mine. I’d be lying if I didn’t say that the way he looked at me made me feel…different.  


But I needed answers.  


“It’s just that…I…”Even in the dim light, his cheeks were turning pink “I sort of looked for you on the Internet”  


My blood froze.  


“Why?” I’ve spent 5 minutes and suffered enough this morning. What could he possibly find there?  


“It’s not as bad as you think” He came closer and I stood on my place. Tense.  


“I said I’d help you and I am. Lesson number one: Not everything they say about you is negative. Learn to divide the positive from the negative” I stood still. The only thing that I did was to nod my head while he leaned towards me.  


He gave me a chaste kiss. The minute his lips touched my cheek, I felt warm all over.  


“Go home and rest. Tomorrow will be better”  


He stood on his place, until my car turn the block and I couldn’t see him from my rearview mirror.  


***  
I was still wearing my dress when I turned on my computer.  


_Alright, I can do this_.  


If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be able to sleep. It wasn’t a matter of vanity. I didn’t care about that. It was about people having a wrong idea about my work. I didn’t want that.  


With this line of thinking, my hands were shaking when I typed my own name into the keyboard.  


_This is so weird. To research myself. As if I didn’t know anything about me_.  


The first’s results were the same as this morning. However, as my search progressed, new information was appearing.  


There were people, to whom most of the countries my books were translated to, that were saying how different and groundbreaking on the Internet days, how interesting my stories could be.  


And there were videos! People posted their videos on youtube, and even enacted their favorite lines. And there were even some that screamed every time a new book was up.  


_Videos, cartoons, plays, stories. All of that because of my words_.  


I could detach the positive from the negative.  


_I could do that_.  


“Now I had to find a way to thank Ben…”When I folded my coat, a piece of paper that wasn’t there before, fell.  


**_“Whenever you need me. Your fame consultant_** ”  


It was his number. But it was late, and I didn’t want to wake him, so I thought it was best to text him and he’d probably read it in the morning.  


**_“You were right, it wasn’t so bad. Thank you_** ”  


And then I went to bed.  


***


End file.
